Shape of You
by KK2Cute2000
Summary: Amber von Tussel has always done what her mom wanted. Now that Tracy has turned her life around she has to start thinking for herself. Even if it means going against what she was raised believing.
1. Chapter 1

So maybe I'm the only person that noticed Amber checking out that black dancer. I totally shipped them and finally, ten years later, I wrote a story about them. I never knew his name so I gave him one and I hope you can enjoy my hard work.

Also the story is on my Wattpad as well: QueenKennedy17

 **Chapter One**

His nutmeg skin shines under the stage lights and somehow that attracts me. He notices my staring and returns my gesture while never missing a move, dancing with Luanne.

"Amber stop!" Mom groans and I limp over to her. That fall really hurt my hip.

"I lost Mom let's just deal with it." There's really no point in crying about it.

"You did not lose. You could not have lost, because I switched the damn tallies."

"Smile Crabbie! You're on candid camera." Edna Turnblad, Tracy's mom says.

"That was a good shot." Mr. Turnblad remarks. I limp as quickly as possible away from my mom. I stand by the tally board and the cute negro guy from earlier walks up to me. I put on one of my brightest smiles and he returns it.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey. I noticed you staring at me over on the dance floor."

"Oh I was admiring your swift moves. Maybe you could teach me something. I'm Amber by the way."

"I'm Peetee. And I could definitely show you something." He demonstrates a simple pop while swinging his arms at alternating times. I try to imitate him and he smiles when I get it. "I gotta get back on the floor, but maybe we could talk more when I'm finished here?" His offer is clear and it only takes me a second to decide to throw caution to the wind.

"Okay."

"Groovy." He runs back on the stage to dance just as Maybelle begins singing. And again I watch as Peetee dances with Becky. I don't really pay attention to anything until I notice couples running in between two lines of dancers. And in front of everyone Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad kiss. I want to be mad, but I'm not. I am a little sad though, because Link was supposed to be my boyfriend. Instead he's embarrassing me in front of all of Baltimore. I almost walk out of the studio, but my prior engagement forces me to stay.

Half an hour later people are leaving and I paste on my camera smile as I congratulate Little Inez on winning Miss Teenage Hairspray. Needless to say everyone was shocked by my kind words: Motormouth Maybelle, Seaweed, Inez, and Penny. I smile when Peetee taps me on my shoulder as I watch them leave.

"You waited. I thought a chick like you would've gone home already."

"You said you wanted to talk a little longer. And I said I would."

"Well I'm hungry from all that dancing. We could talk at Eddy's Diner."

"I've never heard of Eddy's. Is that on the other side of town?" I've never been to the ghetto before. Mom would kill me. I should say no.

"Yeah. I can't really eat with you on this side of town unless you want to see me arrested." He means for it to sound like a joke, but there's something bitter in his eyes. There's no way I can say no to eyes like that.

"Well..."

"They have the best fried chicken in Baltimore." Fried chicken?! Mom would kill me if she found out I ate something fried. On the other hand, I do deserve a cheat day after all of the horrible things that happened to me today.

"Okay." He walks me to his car and opens the door for me before getting in the driver's seat. He turns on the radio and bobs his head as he drives us to this strange place called Eddy's.

When we finally pull into the lot the sun is already sitting low in the sky. You have to go home soon and face your mother, a little voice in my head reminds me. He opens my door and I step out, my heart hammering against my ribs. We walk inside and a caramel hostess with a beehive greets us - well mainly him. She puts a lot more sway in her walk when she shows us to our booth.

"What can I get you two?" she asks.

"We'll both have extra crispy, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and cornbread," he says without bothering to skim the menu. clearly he comes here a lot.

"Okay. And what would you like to drink?" her voice is syrupy-sweet like Luanne's - only deeper.

"I'll have a soda-pop." I answer.

"Two soda pops," he says. The waitress, Malika, saunters off to get our drinks.

We talk about unimportant things until our food arrives and when my plate is almost empty he speaks again.

"So, Amber, why'd you start dancing?"

"My mom wanted me to be on tv. She was Miss Baltiomore and she wanted me to follow in her footsteps. Hairspray was supposed to be the first step, but it seems that won't work anymore." Maybe now she won't try to pressure me anymore, is what I think but don't actually say aloud.

"That must've been a drag."

"I mean I love dancing on the show, don't get me wrong, but...my mom and her views just kind of ruin it for me. It was like a job."

"So will you still be dancing? I know your mom just got fired and all, but maybe having an escape to the show could help you deal."

"I guess...but what about you? Why did you start dancing?"

"I've always danced. Dancing was something my 'rents and I did together. I dance because dance is expression." There's something in his voice that I can't decipher, because I don't know him well enough yet.

"Maybe you could teach me how to dance like you do."

"It's really not hard. You just have to let go of your inhibitions. Let your body feel the rhythm and it'll guide you," he explains and I shiver as his voice takes on a new deeper, more intimate tone. It's downright sexy and I don't feel any embarrassment for having said it.

"Well," I clear my throat, "it does seem to be getting late. Could you take me home?" He nods, pays for the check and opens the door for me when we get to the car. We ride silently, but it's not that awkward silence that Link and I sometimes slipped into. This is just light silence that urges you to enjoy the environment around you.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what're you going to do now that Link and Tracy are together?" he asks when he stops at a red light.

"What do you mean?"

"The show. They'll be dancing together and that leaves you without a partner."

"I guess I need to find someone new to dance with." He stops in front of my house and I stop him from getting out of the car. "I don't have a problem with you Peetee, but if my mother sees you she'll flip. So I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I'll be in detention tomorrow. It's a hot spot. Maybe you could check it out."

"I'll think about it." I walk to my door and go inside. "Mom I'm home!" I yell, but there is no answering call. I search for her until I find her in the kitchen face down on the table, snoring lightly with an empty bottle of whiskey and a shot glass sit beside her head. "Ew!" I scoff. When I go to my room I grab my pajamas, then I go to the bathroom and relax in a bath of steam and bubbles.

Eventually the water gets cold and I put on my pajamas and go to bed.

All of the events of yesterday rush back to me when I wake up the next day. I rush to wash my hair - something I forgot to do last night - and blow dry it. I don't feel like doing anything special to my hair, so I pull it into two buns. After looking through my wardrobe four times I settle on a pink dress and white flats.

"Mom." I chant as I try to wake her from her drunken slumber. This is the reason why I've never wanted to try alcohol. There's nothing good about the stuff.

When she finally opens her eyes it's to glare at me for waking her. "What could you possibly be waking me up for?"

"Mom I need a ride to school."

"Then don't go, but leave me alone."

"But Mom I have to go. It's school."

"I don't give a damn Amber!" She roars and I jump back. "You're old enough to find your way so shut up and do it. I've been babying you too long, but that ends today. You will find a ride or walk to school."

"But Mom school's-" she rears up and slaps me across the cheek. Tears well in my eyes and I run out of the house with nothing.

The walk to school had been a real drag. When I walk in class Mr. Owens tries to embarrass me by asking about the lesson I clearly wasn't there for.

"Miss Von Tussel would you like to explain to the class Pythagorean's theory or would you take detention for cutting my class?"

"I'll take detention Mr. Owens." He hands me my slip and I resist the urge to insult him.

I take my time going to detention, because I'm nervous. When I do enter the room I'm assaulted by the loud music playing and the many students dancing. The only four I recognize are Tracy, Link, Seaweed and Penny. There is no Peetee in sight; but there are people glaring at me, so I rush over to the people I know. Everyone seems shocked to see me in detention.

"What're you doing here Amber?" Tracy demands.

"Mr. Owens gave me detention." I reply simply.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day that Amber Von Tussel would get caught being a hag." Penny remarks and Seaweed and Link laugh. "Amber I would say go find someone stupid to pretend you're friends with, but everyone knows you and your mother are snakes. Maybe you should leave us alone."

"Look I know I've been a real troll, but I want to make amends." They each look at each other before scrutinizing me.

"Why?!" Link asks.

"I don't know. Why does there have to be a reason for everything? Can't people change?" I ask.

"Yeah," someone behind me says and I come face to face with Peetee.

"Hey." I breathe out and he smiles like someone that knows what effect he has on me.

"How's it hangin'?" he asks and Seaweed steps into the conversation.

"Y'all know each other?"

"Yeah. I met her yesterday at the pageant. Amber's pretty cool."

"Thanks." I say and he winks at me.

"Oh brother." Penny mumbles behind me.

"Well now we know why she's being so nice. She met my cousin Peetee." Seaweed explains.

"I didn't know you had family that went here Seaweed. Thanks for telling me." she says, her words laced in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry baby. It just sorta slipped my mind," he says, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Aw!" Tracy says as if it's not totally gross and inappropriate to make out with your boyfriend in public.

"How about we move where there's more space and get to dancing." Peetee suggests, grabbing my hand and leading me to where other people are dancing. A slow song comes on and Peetee grabs my waist and pulls me into him.

"I'm sure you were taught to dance half a foot apart, but here we don't do that. So, wrap your arms around my neck, let me lead you and we'll move as one." I follow his instructions and let the music take me. All I feel is his strong body guiding me as I stare into his eyes. This moment here with him brightens my day. "I told you it wasn't hard." But your muscles are, is what I don't say.

"You were right. I've never felt so free." I whisper, because I feel that if I speak too loud it might break the spell we're under.

"That's what dancing's for." He spins me and pulls me flush against him.

"I could get used to this." I say and too soon the song ends and a more upbeat one replaces it. He lets go of me moments later and I come crashing back down to reality.

"That was afro-tastic!" Tracy cheers, walking over to us. "You two have great chemistry."

"Yeah you'd almost think you two were an item." Link adds, and so begins a conversation about me as if I'm not standing in front of them.

"Amber would never even consider dating a black guy. Mrs. Von Tussle would kill her." Penny says and I remember the slap from this morning. Mom's never hit me before, but if she knew how I'm starting to feel about Peetee she might hit me again.

"Oh Penny please. How did your mother take it when she saw you kissing Seaweed on live television?" I ask and Penny's face drops.

"Penny's mom kicked her out Amber. Now does that make you feel better?" Tracy growls.

"No I wasn't trying to upset her." I try to explain, but no one wants to hear it.

"Tracy it's okay. Amber is just being her normal Amber self." The bell rings and Tracy, Link, Seaweed and Penny leave along with everyone else - everyone except Peetee.

"What's that red mark on your face?" he asks and I try to think of a lie.

"I fell when I walked out of the house this morning. I'm such a klutz." He stares at me for a while then nods.

"Okay. Now let's go catch the bus for the show." He grabs my hand and I don't protest as we walk to the bus with the rest of Corny's Council. There is almost twice as many students as there used to be.

"Amber! There are so many negroes riding with us. Do they have to sit at the back even in these circumstances?" Noreen and Doreen ask, excitedly. They carry on as if there isn't a negro standing right beside me.

"I don't know, but probably not. The only person I think would have a problem is Brad." I explain.

"So where will you sit?" Noreen - or the other one- asks.

"At the back like I always sit. What's the point of changing my routine now?"

"Yeah you're right. Oh I bet Penny will sit with Seaweed at the back of the bus."

"So what?!" I ask aggravated with their choice of conversation. I'm also angry, because I used to be the same way. I flagrantly spoke about Colored people with no remorse. In my eyes they were less than me - the way Mother taught me. I didn't fight it until meeting Peetee, I think I could love him one day and I know I'll be here for him through his hardships as a Colored.

"Nothing Amber we...um...have to go." They quickly retreat and Peetee chuckles.

"You're cute when you're mad." Peetee jokes and all of my anger and annoyance dissipates.

"You're making me blush." I say as my cheeks heat up. I get on the bus and Peetee sits a few seats away with one of his friends.

The bus slows to a stop in front of the station and a singing Seaweed and Tracy are the first ones of the bus. We all follow behind. Everyone runs to the mirrors to get ready , but I hang back until everyone else is finished.

Two hours later and I am debating whether I should ask Luanne for a ride or walk all the way across town to get home, Mom's slap from this morning has my face irritated.

Luanne gets in the car with Fender, IQ, and Becky and they all disappear into the cool evening in search of fun and adventure before they have to go home.

"Is Velma still not here to come get you?" Tracy asks when she and her motley crew exit the station.

"No." Clearly my mom isn't here if I'm still waiting! I think to myself.

"Well sucks to be you." Penny says, grabbing Seaweed and trying to pull him away before he can be his normal Seaweed self and offer his services.

"We could take you home." Link offers, but Tracy's face falls and I decide that is a bad idea. I do not want to be in a car with my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. That is totally bogus.

"No I'm fine you guys. I'm sure she'll be along any minute. She would be very upset with me if I left without contacting her. I'm fine." Tracy's face is so open that I can see the battle warring in her head. I'm sure she's wondering if I even deserve her worry. I can also see when she makes up her mind and heads to Link's car. He follows behind her and I am left alone.

"I guess she wants me to walk home too." I mumble to myself and start on my way. Still a mile from my home my feet are screaming in agony. These heels on my feet are killing me. I'm going to have to invest in a pair tennis shoes if Mother will continue to make me walk everywhere I need to go. I pull the shoes off my feet and try to stay out of the sludge on the street. Baltimore is not exactly clean, especially at night.

As soon as I walk through the door I strip out of the ruined stockings I had subjected to utter torture.

I lock the front door and try not to make any noise to alert my mom to my presence. I'm halfway up the stairs when one squeaks and I cringe.

"Amber!" She rounds the corner and I walk back down the stairs. "Where were you? Why are you home so late?" She barely gets her words out and they're all slurred.

"I was at the station. And you didn't come get me, so I had to walk home." She rolls her eyes and takes another gulp of a horrible brown liquor that I can smell from across the room.

"Oh please. You're your mother's daughter. I know exactly what you were doing that had you out so late that the streetlights were on. You were with one of those boys from the show, because you need a new partner now that the fat girl and all of those niggers are on the show. It doesn't matter what you try. No one wants to see you Amber von Tussel, because you are just a mediocre little girl who can only get boys to listen to her when she's lying on her back." Every word hurts and tears pool in my eyes.

If I knew she felt this way I would've never been with Link. She told me it was the only way to keep him and I listened to her. Now she ridicules me for it.

"Oh is the harlot crying?" She steps into my personal space and rears back to hit me again. I flinch and she slaps me. "You're pathetic Amber. How can my daughter be so weak? You disgust me." She punches me this time and I curl into a ball and try to shield myself from her blows. Finally she leaves me alone and goes back to the living room to drink away her sorrows.

I crawl up to my room and curl up on the floor beside my bed. At least the bed can act as a barrier between us.

I pull my duvet from my bed and a pillow and cocoon myself, comforted by the warmth surrounding me. I drift off to sleep hoping that tomorrow Mother won't be so mean.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun peeking through my curtains wakes me from my fitful rest before my alarm can and I quickly turn it off. Last night I kept waking up from any and every sound Mother made.

I grab my clothes for today, makeup, keys and my bath wash and pull on my most comfortable shoes before I hightail it out of my house. I don't look back and I run all the way to school. The school is already unlocked, but it's so early that no one is here, so I run to the girls locker room and shower quickly. Other than a small sore spot on my ribs I'm relatively okay, so I pull on my clothes. I apply makeup over my bruised eye and pack up my dirty clothes in my backpack and head to my first period class.

Mr. Owens is in class and everyone else is sidling into class. I honestly have no desire to hang tough today and listen to him flap jaw for an hour. I get up to leave, but the bell rings and he closes the door and stands in front of it. "Is there something you needed Ms. von Tussel?"

"Mr. Owens I honestly don't want to be in your class right now. I need to cut out early today." I try to step around him, but he sidesteps.

"Well how does detention sound Ms. von Tussel. Maybe you can cut up in there with the rest of the lackeys." He tears off a slip and I happily take it and walk down to the detention room.

Again Tracey and the gang are here, but I try to sneak past them and find a desk in a corner to crash away from everyone. Of course as my luck would have it Tracey yells my name as if I'm far away or something. "Amber!" I begrudgingly walk over to where they are groovin'.

"Did you get home okay?" Why does she always have to be so perfect, worrying about everyone? A saint I tell you.

"Yes. My mom picked me up and we went out to eat." Now that I think about it I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I don't have any money for lunch and I didn't bring anything. I'll starve until I get home.

"That's cool. I was just curious is all. Why do you have detention again?"

"I tried to leave class and he wouldn't let me, so he sent me to detention." I explain and I try to creep away to the perfect desk to nap.

"Why did you want to leave class?" Penny asks and I ignore her question. I use my backpack as a pillow and though I can still feel my books, my clothes give it cushion and I pass out in seconds.

Sleep in detention is better than any sleep I've ever had. I wake up a little later and check the clock on the wall. I've missed most of my morning classes, but I can still make it to my afternoon classes. I grab my backpack and stand to join Tracy and the gang, but a colored girl I've never met before steps into my personal space.

"So what do you think you're doing with Peetee? We already know all about you von Tussels and I just want to let you know that I don't need a chicken head bugging me or my friends. Because I promise," she steps so close into my personal space that her nose touches mine, "I will deck you if I find out that you are just as lame as I heard you were."

Seaweed jumps in between us and pulls the girl away from me. I can't help the guilt that washes over me. I was a real dork when it came to people that I was taught to consider less than me. Someone grabs me and pulls into them and I flinch. "Hey Amber it's just me." Peetee says and I try to relax.

"Hey." I sit at a desk and he sits on top of it.

"I didn't know you'd be here today. You never struck me as the type of chick to get detention." He leans in close and heat creeps over my face, starting at my ears and working its way to the tip of my nose.

"Yeah. Mr. Owens is a real drag. I didn't really want to be in his class, so I told him that and he wrote me a detention slip." He laughs a deep, throaty baritone laugh and I smile inside at the warm it brings to my heart.

"You're wild Amber." Again he leans in closer to my face and I'm sure he's going to kiss me, but again with my luck a whole group of someones just has to step into our conversation.

"So what's going on here?" Tracey asks, all of her group sitting around us. I feel cornered and inside I panic.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You two look pretty cozy over here. Some would think this were the lover's corner or something." She has a sly grin on her face and I can't even begin to understand what is going through her head.

Peetee grabs my hand and pulls me out onto the dance area. Another slow song plays and he wraps his arms around me again. The only problem is he presses on my sore ribs. I wince and pull back from him. He looks worried. "Am I going too fast for you?" I shake my head and think of a lie.

"No. I fell this morning when I was leaving the house and hurt my ribs."

"That sounds serious. I could take you to the nurse and she could bandage them."

"No!" I yell, but seeing his hurt expression I lower my voice so I don't sound like a crazy person. "I mean no. I'm fine and it's not that serious. I can still dance." I sway back and forth to prove it and he nods slowly. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him flush against me and we lose ourselves in the music.

He hums the song under his breath and traces circles on my sides which forces me to hide my red face in his chest. His firm, hot chest. I breathe in his musky scent and smile. He smells like a man. Like he works and sweats. There is nothing better than his scent to me.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight Amber? There's still so much soul food you've never tasted and Mama always said that a good meal can heal any wound." I wrap my arms tighter around him and whisper, "Yes."

"Groovy. Wait for me after rehearsal today."

"Okay." The song ends and another plays, but we don't break apart or stop dancing. Song after song plays and we sway in our own little world until the bell for lunch rings. Peetee offers to carry my bag for me, but I politely decline and go to the library to ignore my growling stomach. In a few hours I'll get to eat a hot meal that I don't have to pay for with a nice guy who I really like. But after that I'll have to go home and face my mother if she isn't passed out drunk from her massive alcohol intake.


End file.
